Black Angels
by DodgerMcClure
Summary: The Black Angels follow their leaders back to New York to take vengence on those who did them wrong in the past. Only problem is, is that things take a different course of action for the girls.


Black Angels  
  
A/N: Hello fellow Newsie lovers. Here is a story for all of you. I just want to say that if you're Newsie name is mentioned in this story, I'm extremely sorry. I've just started writing this and thought of the names myself. None of them have to do with any of you. They all belong to Ice and I. Hope you like the story and please review it! Oh and here is the information about the characters. NONE OF THESE PEOPLE ARE REAL. THEY ARE ALL FICTATIOUS!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies.wait, I do. I own the movie. Okay, I don't own the Newsie Idea and any of the characters in this story unless they are listed below. If any new come in, I'll write them in at the beginning of the chapter they're in.  
  
Cast List  
  
MANHATTAN FORCE: Black Hawk (Leader) AGE 18 LOOKS 5'9", Raven Black Hair, violet eyes REASON FOR NAME Once snuck up on Poison and Anaconda like a hawk would it's prey. REAL NAME Colleen Standish REASON FOR ATTACKING MANHATTAN Parents and sister killed by a group of drunks from Manhattan. Leader was Jack Sullivan, Jack Kelly's father.  
  
Storm, AGE 16 LOOKS 5'5" Blond hair, green eyes REASON FOR NAME: comes and attacks you like a storm REAL NAME Kelsey Harris  
  
Moonbeam AGE 15 LOOKS 5'4", Silver blond hair, navy blue eyes REASON FOR NAME shines like a moonbeam REAL NAME Maria Lopez  
  
Lightning AGE 14 LOOKS 5'2", light brown hair, hazel eyes REASON FOR NAME Runs like lightning flash REAL NAME Leah Collins. She's the group's lookout also known as the Angel's eyes.  
  
Magic AGE 13 LOOKS 5', Black hair, green/grey eyes REASON FOR NAME father was a magician REAL NAME Brina Alistair  
  
BROOKLYN FORCE Black Ice (Leader) AGE 17 LOOKS 5'4" Brown hair with red streaks in it, "ice" blue eyes REASON FOR NAME: eyes are like blue ice REASON FOR ATTACKING BROOKLYN: Raped by Spot Conlon's older brother, Samuel "Fists" Conlon REAL NAME: Savannah Monroe  
  
Thunder AGE: 16 LOOKS 5'4" Dark brown hair, hazel eyes REASON FOR NAME: she surprises you like thunder REAL NAME Casey Collins, Sister to Leah. She's Brooklyn's pair of Angel's eyes  
  
Moonlight AGE 15 LOOKS: Silver blond hair, sky blue eyes REASON FOR NAME hair sparkles like moonlight REAL NAME Macey Lopez, twin sister to Maria  
  
Mystic AGE 16 LOOKS 5'6", Strawberry blond hair, blue/grey eyes REASON FOR NAME: appears out of no where REAL NAME Pixie Crawford  
  
Venom AGE 13 LOOKS 5'5", Red hair, honey eyes REASON FOR NAME fights as deadly as venom REAL NAME: Fiona Holmes  
  
Other Cast Members  
  
  
  
Jonathan "Anaconda" Monroe: Black Ice's older brother. Age: 25 Leader of the Poison Snakes, teaches girls how to fight and survive.  
  
Alexander "Poison" Jones: Black Hawk's boyfriend, Age: 23 second in command of the Poison Snakes and best friend to Jonathan.  
  
Jumper, Cobra, Diamond Back, Copper: members of the Poison Snakes  
  
Chapter One: Black Hawk's and Ice's Reasons  
  
~*~*Black Hawk's POV and Flashback~*~*  
  
Laughter. That's all I can hear. I look down at the large man carrying me. My father. He was laughing because my mom was chasing around my little sister Michelle. She was trying to get her to stay still after the fact that we were walking in the street and no one would be able to stop his or her carriage if she ran out in front. Finally Michelle's hand is grabbed and Father and I catch up to them. All four of us start singing Amazing Grace that we have actually sang at church functions several times. The minister heard us one day on the way home from church and asked us to sing as a family the next week. Ever since, we sing for the church once a month.  
  
Father started to sing off key and every time he did that, it caused all of us to mess up. He put me down off his shoulders and took mine and Michelle's hands and the four of us walked down the street. Suddenly we're stopped by several large men and behind them a bit I can see a small boy, about age 10, my age.  
  
"Give us youse monies."  
  
The leader slurred. Right then I could tell he was drunk. I had never seen my father like this but my Uncle Ralph got like this when he drank too much of Aunt Sally's 'Adult Eggnog'. That was actually where we had just come from. We were celebrating my birthday. Aunt Sally served the Eggnog even though it was the middle of July. Anyways, back to the men. Besides the slurred words, I could smell the mix of rum, whiskey and beer. My father pushed Michelle and I behind him and mother.  
  
"I'm sorry but we are not giving up our money."  
  
Mother clutched her purse and the leader noticed this.  
  
"Oh yes youse are. Horace, go git it."  
  
The brute that was Horace advanced to Mother and my father quickly moved over to her. The leader took out a pistol and the next thing I know, a shot rings throughout the night air. I can't bear to look over to where I hear mother gasp. I try to grab for Michelle's hand but I don't feel it. I look up just to see her pushed aside to where father is. A loud crack is all I hear before a hand covers my mouth and pulls me towards an alley. I look up to see who it is and see the boy who I saw earlier.  
  
He's dressed like a miniature version of a cowboy. The hat looks a size too big and the kerchief hangs around his neck. I notice a rope holding up his pants and a raggedy looking jacket over top of it. His hand is still over my mouth though I still haven't said anything.  
  
"Youse got to be quiet or me pa will git youse too."  
  
A scream bellows from the street and I look down to see my mother fall to the ground. I try to move to help her but the boy grabs my arm.  
  
"I'se told youse dat youse can't go out dere or me pa is gonna git youse."  
  
I look him straight in the eye or at least try too. He's at least an inch taller than me but I don't care.  
  
"You told me to be quiet not that I can't go out there."  
  
WACK! A stinging sensation occupies my left cheek. He just slapped me. I can't believe it. No one had ever hit me before, not even my parents.  
  
"Don't git saucy. I'se jist tryin' to protect youse. I want youse to stay 'ere until wese gone. Okay?"  
  
I just stood where I was, still stunned by the slap I had gotten earlier. Then WACK again and he hit me again but on the right cheek. This time was different though, this one hurt like the dickens. I raised my hand up and touched it lightly and when I did, I winced in great amounts of pain. I looked up and saw somewhat horror in the boy's eyes.  
  
"I'se sorry. I'se so sorry. 'Ere let me see dat."  
  
He took of his kerchief and gently dabbed at it but it made me wince in pain even more. Just then, the leader of the group calls out the boy's name.  
  
"Francis! Where are youse boy?"  
  
The boy turns down the alley and drops the kerchief.  
  
"I'se 'ere pa. What do youse want?"  
  
"Did youse git some money from dat little goil?"  
  
From where I was standing, I could tell that this Francis boy shook his head and then WACK he got smacked in the side of the head.  
  
"Well git it before she runs off to git da bulls."  
  
"She wouldn't do that pa. Because."  
  
He was stammering for some kind of words but nothing came out. I saw his pa put a hand on the shoulder and take a swig from a bottle that had appeared.  
  
"Dat's okay me boy, I'se knows what ya did. Youse killed 'er when she didn't 'ave any money. Right?"  
  
"Right pa."  
  
I can't believe it. That little bugger slaps me a few times, then tries to help me after getting this cut and then says he kills me. I want to run out and yell at them for what they're doing but he just said that he killed me so it might be best if I stay where I am. A voice that I haven't heard before yells out to them.  
  
"Jack.Sullivan! Git Cowboy and lets run, da bulls are comin'! I hear shoes hit the pavement and fading away, then many more shoes coming from the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh geeze. Hey Ronnie, look who it is. It's Gabriel, Annie and Michelle Standish. Where's Colleen though?"  
  
My name was called out by a familiar voice, one that I had heard many times before. My oldest cousin Ronnie was on the police force here in Manhattan. I grab the boy's kerchief and from the alley I run straight to Ronnie. I start to cry into his uniform and all he does is comfort me.  
  
"Shh it's okay Lee. It's okay. You'll go live with Aunt Sally. C'mon, I'll take you there. You don't need to see this mess."  
  
He picks me up and walks back the way my family had come. I look over his shoulder to see the police officers place body blankets over my family's bodies.  
  
~*~*End of Flashback~*~*  
  
I bolt up in my bed and look around at my surroundings. I'm on a train. I'm 18 and not 10 anymore and I'm on a train bound for Manhattan from New Jersey. I lie back down and look up at the ceiling. Two names are burned in my memory and will be until I get what's mine.  
  
"Jack and Francis Sullivan, you had better watch your step."  
  
I settle back to a nightmarish sleep, having the same dream re-occur over and over.  
  
  
  
PART TWO, BLACK ICE'S REASON  
  
Black Ice's POV  
  
I look over to Hawk and see her toss and turn in her sleep. I know what's going on in her head; the same thing that has since she was 10 years old, in 1892. She wanted revenge on Manhattan because that was where her tragedy happened to her. We were heading to Midtown to set a plan into motion, getting back at those who did us wrong. We had our own group and would be divided into two groups once arriving. Headquarters would be Midtown but half would attack Manhattan and the other half would attack with me on Brooklyn. I closed my eyes and remembered why I was going.  
  
~*~*Flashback, 1893~*~*  
  
Tears rolled down my hot cheeks as I walked towards the Brooklyn docks. I was heading as far away from my ex-best friend at for me that was to my brother Jonathan in New Jersey. What had happened was that I was alone in this city of Brooklyn and my ex best friend stabbed me in the back with a dagger of words.  
  
Matthew 'Brass' Smith was my best friend and we were talking on top of the News house that we lived in. We were talking about regular things like different headlines when suddenly a voice breaks our thoughts.  
  
"Git away from my man you slut. Just because you can't git one doesn't mean you can steal mine."  
  
WHAT did she just call me? A slut? I get up from where I'm sitting with Brass and turn around. It was the girl who I had seen with him several times at Sammy's. If she's calling me a slut, what is she? A whore? Her dress's slit came up to the knee and her blouse plunged very deep. She looked like a girl from a bordello. Now back to the whole calling me a slut.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm just sitting here with my best friend. I'm not trying to steal him from you. God, I'm only 10, why would I want a boyfriend?"  
  
"Well from what he tells me, youse try to kiss 'im every chance youse git."  
  
Brass has been telling her that I try to kiss him? Okay, so I did once, but only once when he saved me from a pack of pit bulls. It was only on the cheek and a peck at that. It was a 'thank you' peck not a 'I want you' kiss. By now, Brass was up as well and was over at the girl's side with his hand around the waist.  
  
"Well youse 'ave tried Anna."  
  
My blood boiled when he said this. He was agreeing to this girl and I can't believe it. A smirk has appeared on her face and all I want to do is to punch it off but I've got more manners than that. I walk away briskly, pushing my way between them. When I get to the door, I turn around wiping the few tears away that graced my cheeks.  
  
"I just want to warn you Matthew. When I tell Jonathan and he gets the feeling to come back here to get you, I'd run cause you know what he does to traitors. Remember Sly?" I left it at that knowing that the look on Matthew's face would be of pure horror. My brother had broken Sly's right arm and leg and now he has to use a crutch.  
  
I run down the stairs just wanting to get to the docks and the train yards. Those are only a few blocks from one another so staying at the docks won't be so bad. I arrive and settle in behind some crates for a few hours sleep before going over to the train yards. Suddenly I hear voices and not wanting to be seen, I twist around so my back is to the crate and not the wall. If I needed to get away, I would push off and run down the alley.  
  
"Wasn't dat a swell fight Spotty?"  
  
"Oh c'mon Sam-Fists. Youse know I'se 'ate being called dat. It's jist Spot and leave it at dat. And yeah, dat was a good fight. No wonders everyone calls you Fists."  
  
From the voices, it sounded as if they were two boys, maybe brothers. A large rat runs over my hand and I make a gasp and then cover my mouth, hoping that the boys didn't hear me. Unfortunately for me they did.  
  
"Youse 'ear dat Spot? I'se think wese got us a little spy."  
  
A hand comes down and grabs the back of my shirt and I'm pulled up to face him.  
  
"Well looky 'ere. Looks like wese got us a goil. And a pretty one at dat."  
  
One of his hands has my chin and is rubbing it softly. I squirm and try to kick him in the shin.  
  
"Watch what youse doin' to me bruddas. Don't youse know who he is?"  
  
So my assumption was right thanks to the short person. I squirmed some more.  
  
"No I'se don't care now let me go!"  
  
I aimed higher than before and got this Fists guy in the stomach. That caused him to let go of me and I began to run. He was faster though and caught me a few seconds later by grabbing the suspenders I had on.  
  
"Youse gonna pay for dat you little bitch. Spot, wait dere for a few minutes."  
  
Fists dragged me down a dark alley and threw me against the wall. I hit my head pretty hard and blackness started to overcome me. Before I blacked out entirely, I heard Fists say something.  
  
"Dis is gonna hurt youse a lot more den me."  
  
Then blackness over took me until the next morning. When I woke up, my pants were around my ankles and I wasn't slumped against the wall anymore. I was lying on the ground. I pulled my pants up and curled into a ball and let my tears flow. This was the first time I had let them since my incident with Brass.  
  
After about 10mins of crying I stood up shakily and started for the train yards. I had nothing but a bit of change in my pocket. Enough for a one way ticket to New Jersey. I arrived there and quickly bought my ticket and then I got on the train. 15mins later, the conductors whistle blew and a girl about a year older than me rushed to the seat beside me. We nodded hellos to one another and sat quietly for the day ride.  
  
Several hours into the ride, I noticed that the girl had taken a picture frame out from the satchel she had brought with her. I looked up at her face and saw a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"Are youse okay?"  
  
"No, youse see, today is me birthday."  
  
Okay, a girl is not happy that it's her birthday? Weird. The girl then continued.  
  
"Youse see, last year on dis date, me family was killed as we walked home from me Aunt Sally's. I'se lived wit 'er all year and now I'se goin' out to live wit her cousin. Where's me manners. Me name is Colleen but me friends call me Lee."  
  
"Me name am Savannah. I'se really sorry about youse family and at least we'll 'ave company to New Jersey. I'se goin' dere too to live wit me brudda."  
  
I then told her what had happened and why I was going out to New Jersey. She hugged me next and told me that if she ever met either Fists or Brass, she'd kick their butts all the way to Canada. I laughed and knew that I had found a new friend and a long time one at that.  
  
~*~*End of Flashback~*~*  
  
And we have stayed friends cause as it turned out, the distant cousin she was staying with was my brother's girlfriend. Thanks to Jonathan and the rest of the Poison Snakes, Hawk and I learned a lot of different fighting techniques and we ended up getting some orphans and Newsies together forming our own group, the Black Angels. Last year when the News Boys strike occurred, Hawk ended up seeing a picture of the Cowboy (as she calls him) and I saw Spot. We knew that if these boys where in New York still, then their father and brother must still be. We told the girls that we wanted to go back and they agreed with us. We got all our plans together and set off to get those who got us. 


End file.
